Dear Santa
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Draco, after much annoyance from Pansy, writes a letter to Santa. Find out what, or who he asks for, and how his Christmas wish is granted.


Draco simply felt like an idiot. Pansy, in her ever changing interests had just taken a liking to muggle traditions. With the holidays coming up she had been bugging him incessantly with her new discovery of some Santa guy.

Honestly Draco would've hexed anyone dressed in a ridiculously red suit trying to stuff his way down his chimney. But he had known Pansy since they were toddlers and he knew the girl well enough by now to know that it would simply be much easier if he complied with such a simple wish as this. She had been nagging him for a week to write a letter to the weird jolly fat guy.

Draco had told her if he wanted to talk to a big bearded man with a sack all he had to do was head down to Hagrid's hut, but the girl was hearing none of it. Heaving along suffering sigh Draco had complied and took out his quill and a piece of parchment.

Scowling in frustration Draco thought about what he wanted. He was bloody rich! He didn't need or want anything. Well, there was something he wanted but he was pretty sure some fat guy with a beard could just throw it in a bag and bring it to him on Christmas. Yes it was true all Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, wanted for Christmas was ironically the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry Potter.

When Blaise and Pansy had casually asked him what he was going to do about his crush on the emerald eyed boy Draco had just stared at them like they were insane until it got to the point where they had tied him to a chair and made him take veritaserum to prove it. The only person that had looked slightly surprised when he had confessed his love for the raven haired boy was Draco.

So now Draco sat there feeling like an idiot as he stared at his short list to some man with a white beard that he had just heard of and slowly rolled it up and put it into his bag.

Sighing he picked up his things and made it to the library to find a book he had been interested in a while ago.

As he walked along an empty corridor with his head down he didn't have time to notice the person running around the corner until it was too late and he and the other person went down things flying everywhere since Draco's bag had rid open.

Growling Draco looked up to fire out some scathing comment until his eyes locked with the wide striking emerald he had often dreamed of.

Both boys said nothing as they shakily caught their breath. Feeling his pants tightening quickly Draco knew that he had to get his secret love off of him.

"Do you mind Potter" he drawled hoping the boy didn't notice his voice slightly shaking.

Harry blushed slightly but crawled off of the blonde instead moving to pick up his spilled belongings.

Draco smiled as he sat up watching as the boy gathered his belongings before he slipped his mask of indifference in place and pulled out his wand repairing his bag. Harry silently handed him his things which he shoved in his bag, nodded his head and walked away needing to find a quick way to get rid of his growing erection before he walked into the library.

Harry watched him leave before he looked down and saw that Draco had left a piece of parchment. Picking it up he jogged around the corner trying to catch the Slytherin. He looked up and down the hallway but didn't see a trace of the silver eyed boy.

Curious he slowly unraveled the parchment and read eyes widening with each line.

_Dear Santa,_

_If you get this I just want one thing for Christmas. Although you don't even know me, from what I've heard you're obligated to bring me something based on my yearly behavior, and, aside from a few rather small mishaps, I'd say I've been fairly good. For Christmas, if at all possible, I would like the guy that I am in love with. Yes, I mean a boy so go ahead and gasp that I'm gay, though, considering you're a grown man that spends your time watching children and delivering them gifts while surrounded by a hoard of little people, I hardly think that you're one to judge. So if it's at all possible I'd like him, the boy being Harry Potter. Yes THE Harry Potter, as a magical being I'm sure you've heard of him. So that's all, I hope you take this into consideration and will be expecting this Christmas. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter dumbfounded; if it hadn't been signed he would have never believed that it was form the blonde Slytherin. He didn't know what he was more surprising, tat Draco apparently returned his feelings and was in love with him, or that the seventeen year old pureblood Slytherin knew about, and believed in Santa.

Smiling to himself Harry walked off in search for Draco.

As Draco settled down with the book he had sought out he wondered if he should add the book to his letter to Santa just to see if what would happen since his first wish didn't exactly seem so likely and rummaged around in his bag to find the parchment with his deepest secret on it. After looking through his bag for about five minutes he swore and dumped his bag on the table earning a few odd stares from the few students, particularly the Ravenclaws who had decided to stay over the holidays.

"Looking for this?" a voice that was all too familiar said from behind him.

Turning around swiftly he came face to face with Harry and his heart sped up. When he looked at the indicated object the Gryffindor held in his hand he thought that the blood in his veins had turned to ice.

"What is that?" Draco asked trying to feign indifferent innocence.

"I think you know Draco" Harry said casually as he sauntered closer to the inwardly panicking blonde.

"Potter, I have no idea what you're talking" Draco said trying not to let his voice shake.

"Well, I think you do" Harry said smirking "Since when did you of all people start believing in Santa?"

Draco gulped "I think you've been spending a little too much time with Looney Lovegood because you're not making any sense." Draco sounded weak even to his own ears.

Harry smiled making Draco's heart skip a beat "Really, because I found a letter to Santa, from you."

"I-"

"So you're in love with me?" Harry asked.

Draco too filled with a sea of emotions simply nodded as he prepared for the teasing.

Harry smiled even more beatifically than before "Well, it just so happens that I happen to be in love with you to" Harry murmured before his lips captured Draco's in a sweet kiss. Their lips seemed to mold together and both boys felt happier than they had sense the war.

When they broke away both boys smiled not caring about the incredulous stares they were receiving before leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you Harry" Draco said against the boy's lips

"I love you too"

"Good, because I'm not letting you go."

"Good" Harry smiled as he grabbed the other boys hand and dragged him so somewhere more private to continue their snogging.

_AN: Merry Christmas! Well I don't know how good this is because it was kind of rushed and wasn't betaed because of the short notice. I just really wanted write a Christmas Fic that I could actually post on Christmas, well Christmas Eve but whatever. Please review as a really awesome Christmas present, or an about two month early birthday present! Good or bad accepted!_

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
